Mitokondria Dan Lain-Lain
by pxv1314
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo - musuh bebuyutan - dipasangkan berdua untuk tugas UTS biologi, apa yang akan terjadi? [meanie/minwon/seventeen/M/BL/Highschool!AU]


_Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah bermusuhan bahkan sejak mereka belum bisa mengingat, dan ketika mereka dipasangkan berdua untuk tugas UTS biologi, mereka baru menyadari beberapa hal tentang mereka berdua – tentang satu sama lain – yang belum pernah mereka sadari sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Permusuhan mereka sudah jadi hiburan bagi semua orang di sekolah. Semua orang, termasuk guru-guru. Dan Mingyu hampir yakin 100% kalau hal itu lah yang menyebabkan ia dan Wonwoo dipasangkan berdua untuk tugas Ujian Tengah Semester pelajaran Biologi.

Mingyu tidak bisa protes, karena dari awal semua murid sudah sepakat kalau pasangan kelompok mereka dipilih secara 'acak'. Tapi dari cara Pak Soonyoung melirik Mingyu dari ujung mata saat Mingyu memilih kertas undian di tangannya, Mingyu _tau_ ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini. Seperti, di antara kelima kertas undian yang akan dipilihnya itu sebenarnya tertulis nama 'Wonwoo' semua. Mungkin saja. Berani taruhan?

Sambil membaca petunjuk di LKPD, Mingyu menghela nafas panjang, mau tidak mau ia melirik ke arah siswa lelaki menyebalkan yang duduk di barisan depan. Orang yang akan jadi partner tugas Biologinya selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Orang yang harus dia temui _diluar jam sekolah_.

Mingyu tidak mendengar bunyi bel berdering, ia juga tidak memperhatikan orang yang daritadi ia lamunkan sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya. Sampai orang itu menggebrak meja dan membuatnya kaget. Ia menengadahkan kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan si Jeon Menyebalkan Wonwoo.

"Ini alamatku yang baru. Datang hari Sabtu nanti jadi kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas bodoh ini secepatnya."

Mingyu menerima secarik kertas kusut bekas sobekan buku AAA dan disana tertera alamat rumah yang ditulis secara tidak niat. Ia kembali menengadah dan melihat Wonwoo sudah berjalan ke pintu kelas, dan Mingyu tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal.

"Kenapa harus di _rumahmu_? Kenapa tidak di rumahku!?"

Wonwoo berbalik dan matanya menyipit, mukanya kesal mendengar nada bicara Mingyu. Teman-teman mereka mulai berbisik-bisik gembira. Mingyu tidak perduli, ia bangun dari mejanya dan mendatangi Wonwoo, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena tubuhnya beberapa centimeter lebih tinggi jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mengintimidasi Wonwoo. Walaupun Wonwoo juga terbilang cukup tinggi, tapi ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri melihat Wonwoo harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk balas melihat ke mata Mingyu.

"Karena," jawab Wonwoo, nada suaranya penuh ketidaksabaran. "Aku alergi dengan anjing, dasar kau bodoh."

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya, dan ingat kalau ia memang punya tiga anjing peliharaan di rumah. Ia hampir merasa kasihan dengan Wonwoo. Hampir. Karena setelah itu Wonwoo memutar matanya seolah-olah bilang kalau Mingyu adalah manusia paling idiot yang pernah ia jumpai, lalu pergi dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, meninggalkan Mingyu yang menghela nafas geram.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu, Mingyu memencet alamat Wonwoo ke aplikasi maps dan ternyata rumahnya hanya berjarak 20 menit dari rumah Mingyu. Cuaca bulan Maret cerah dan sejuk, jadi Mingyu memakai hoodie dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Dia agak khawatir, karena Wonwoo tidak bilang jam berapa dia harus datang. Tapi akhirnya dia tidak perduli. Salah Wonwoo yang suka memberi instruksi seenak jidat.

Buku paket Biologi nya yang berat mulai membuat punggungnya pegal, ketika handphone nya berbunyi biiiip biiiip berulang-ulang tanda bahwa ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia memandang rumah di sampingnya, tampak bersih dan rapi dengan beberapa bunga dalam pot keramik di depannya. Mingyu masuk ke halamannya dan mengetuk pintu.

Pintu itu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian, menampakkan Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya. Mingyu hanya menggaruk-garuk strap tas punggungnya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Masuk," kata Wonwoo, ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Mingyu mengikutinya dengan ragu dan sungkan, Ia tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah Wonwoo sejak mereka pindah hampir 8 tahun lalu. Terakhir Mingyu kesana mereka berdua masih bocah.

Sekarang, semuanya terasa aneh, karena disinilah Wonwoo tinggal. Wonwoo yang sudah tumbuh remaja. Di rumah ini Wonwoo tidur, menonton televisi, makan malam, mandi, dan mengerjakan tugas. Rasanya seperti Mingyu lagi-lagi telah ikut masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadi Wonwoo. Semuanya terasa asing, karena, heiii, ternyata Wonwoo itu benar-benar seorang makhluk hidup, manusia, dan bukan cuma jelmaan setan yang di taruh di dunia untuk menguji kesabaran iman Mingyu.

Ia mengikuti Wonwoo naik ke lantai 2, dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan bagaimana rumah Wonwoo punya cat hijau muda yang menenangkan, ada motif pohon-pohon kecil yang mulai pudar, beberapa sisi catnya terkelupas, dan karpetnya cokelat muda dan semuanya benar-benar memberi kesan hangat.

Mereka sampai di kamar Wonwoo, dan Mingyu hampir tidak mau masuk ke dalam. Tapi Wonwoo menatapnya sinis dan Mingyu balas menatapnya tak kalah sinis. Ia masuk duluan ke dalam dan melempar tas nya ke lantai, lalu duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur Wonwoo. (Selimutnya tebal dan berwarna biru muda, bantalnya berserakan dan sepreinya tidak rapi.)

Wonwoo mendengus. "Kau sangat sopan untuk ukuran seorang tamu."

Mingyu mengabaikannya dan mengeluarkan buku biologi serta LKPD dari tasnya. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini secepatnya."

Wonwoo meloncat ke atas tempat tidur, ia berbaring telungkup sambil memperhatikan Mingyu yang mengeluarkan bahan-bahan proyek yang ia beli untuk model sel mereka.

"Styrofoam? Sumpah?" Tanya Wonwoo, menaikkan alisnya saat ia melihat Mingyu mengeluarkan beberapa batang gabus putih itu dari plastik. "Kau pasti sadar kalau kelompok lain juga akan menggunakan bahan yang sama. Dimana kreatifnya, Kim Mingyu?"

"Persetan!" Mingyu merengut. Karena, iya, dia juga kepikiran kalau cuma menggunakan styrofoam itu sangat tidak kreatif. Tapi ini yang paling gampang, dan saat ini Mingyu ingin lebih menjunjung semboyan 'lebih cepat lebih baik' daripada harus berlama-lama menyelesaikan tugas bodoh ini. Dia ingin cepat selesai dan pulang dengan tenang, melupakan fakta kalau ia pernah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamar tidur Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memutar mata sebelum mengambil satu batang Styrofoam dan mulai membaca LKPD nya. "Yaudah. Terserah. Kita pakai ini aja."

.

.

.

"Kepalamu terbentur ya waktu kau kecil? Atau kau terlalu banyak menghirup bau cat kaleng? Terlalu banyak makan sereal murahan yang warna-warni itu ya?" Tanya Wonwoo, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus. "Mitokondria bentuknya bukan seperti itu, idiot."

Mingyu menggertakkan gigi, ia melempar kertas LKPD nya ke arah Wonwoo tapi tidak kena. "Kalau kau bisa kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggambar mitokondria tolol ini!"

"Aku tidak bilang aku bisa. Aku tidak punya bakat seni," jawab Wonwoo, sepertinya dia senang dengan fakta tersebut, karena ia tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya melirik stryrofoam Mingyu yang baru setengah jadi.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau begitu kau diam saja. Kalau kau tidak membantu, jangan kritik kontribusi ku kepada tugas tolol ini."

"Aku membantu!" protes Wonwoo, menatap tajam kepada Mingyu yang duduk di lantai. Mingyu mengabaikannya, dan lanjut merekatkan bagian-bagian struktur sel yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Wonwoo duduk setelah daritadi berbaring di tempat tidur . "Hei, bego, jangan abaikan aku."

Mingyu tidak sempat bereaksi saat tangan Wonwoo menjangkau satu bagian Styrofoam dan mematahkan ujungnya. Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya kaget dan satu ruangan mendadak hening.

"Sumpah ya-" mulai Mingyu tapi kata-katanya terpotong saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Wonwoo yang duduk disana dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seolah-olah ia barusan tidak baru saja merusakkan tugas Biologi mereka, dan Mingyu yakin, kalau setan bereinkarnasi, nama manusianya pastilah Jeon Menyebalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring, dan darah Mingyu mendidih. Kesabaran yang daritadi di kontrolnya kini sudah hilang, dan dia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum melempar tubuhnya ke atas Wonwoo dan meninjunya. Sayangnya tidak kena, karena Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan balik menerjang Mingyu. Mereka berdua jatuh berdebam ke lantai, dengan Wonwoo di atas.

"Rasain!" teriak Wonwoo, sambil menekan lututnya ke perut Mingyu, tapi satu hal yang Wonwoo tidak punya itu adalah kekuatan fisik, jadi Mingyu dengan mudah memutar badan mereka sehingga posisinya kini terbalik. Mingyu duduk di atas perut Wonwoo dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo akhirnya berhenti berontak setelah dia sadar bahwa pergerakannya sudah dikunci oleh berat badan Mingyu. Wajahnya merah karena kecapekan, dan tangannya masih mengepal. Wajah Mingyu tepat di atas wajahnya, dan Mingyu kelihatan marah. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. "Apa kau memang hobi bikin orang kesal?!"

"Bukan salahku, kau yang tidak tau bagaimana bentuk mitokondria!"

"Diam kau!"

"Tidak, kau yang diam!"

"Tidak, kau yang harusnya diam! Aku tak tahan denganmu!" teriak Mingyu lagi, dia benar-benar marah dan... bingung. Wonwoo menggeliat-geliat di bawahnya, rambutnya kusut bergesekan dengan karpet dan wajahnya merah. Mingyu tidak sadar apa yang terjadi tapi ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, saling beradu tatap dengan mata Wonwoo yang ternyata bukan berwarna hitam, tetapi cokelat tua.

Tidak terduga, tiba-tiba Wonwoo memajukan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menempelkan bibir mereka, dan otak Mingyu mendadak blank. Cengkeraman tangannya pada Wonwoo mengendur, tapi Wonwoo menahan tubuhnya dengan siku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menggigit bibir bawah Mingyu. Mingyu tersentak kaget dan kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan turun dengan cepat dari atas Wonwoo. Tubuhnya kehilangan rasa hangat yang daritadi menyelimutinya, dan otaknya berteriak kebingungan. Apa itu yang barusan?!

"Apa –"

"Diam." desis Wonwoo. Ia duduk dan menyeka saliva di bibirnya. Nada bicaranya tidak setajam biasanya, dan Mingyu bisa menangkap ada rasa takut dan bimbang dimatanya. Mingyu ingin tau apa ia terlihat seperti itu juga sekarang.

Wonwoo melirik ke arahnya sebentar, tapi ia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Ia duduk ke tempatnya semula dan lanjut mengisi LKPD yang tadi sempat tertinggal. Mingyu ingin memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk merekatkan kembali Styrofoam yang dipatahkannya tadi, tapi tenggorokannya kering dan bibir nya masih terasa seperti bibir Wonwoo.

Mereka melanjutkan tugas di dalam keheningan, tanpa bercek-cok atau berdebat atau saling mengejek. Harusnya Mingyu bersyukur, karena momen tenang seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Tapi keheningan yang seperti ini justru sangat tidak nyaman dan malah membuatnya resah.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, mereka sudah selesai dengan LKPD dan struktur sel dari Styrofoam ala kadarnya. Sepertinya mereka akan dapat nilai pas-pasan KKM. Tidak, dapat nilai pas KKM saja Mingyu sepertinya sudah sujud syukur.

"Jadi, sepertinya kita sudah, uh, selesai." Kata Mingyu, ia berdiri dan menggaruk lehernya canggung. Walaupun otaknya sudah berkonsentrasi penuh kepada sel-sel tumbuhan selama dua jam, dia tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan hasrat untuk mencium Wonwoo lagi. Yang tadi itu... rasanya... enak. Bibir Wonwoo lembut dan hangat, dan walaupun ciuman mereka berakhir dengan sangat cepat, Mingyu tetap tidak bisa melupakan sensasinya.

"Yep. Selesai." Kata Wonwoo singkat. Ia ikut berdiri dan menyerahkan LKPD yang telah diisi kepada Mingyu tanpa memandang matanya. Di antara mereka, Wonwoo lah yang paling diam selama dua jam tadi, hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng saat Mingyu bertanya sesuatu. Ia tidak mau memandang Mingyu, dan selalu menghindari kontak mata. Mingyu sangat membencinya. Sangat benci, karena setelah ini ia tak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya kesini karena tugas mereka sudah selesai, dan ia tak perlu lagi harus bertemu Wonwoo diluar jam sekolah karena ia sudah tidak punya alasan apa-apa lagi, dan Mingyu sangat membencinya –

Wonwoo menarik nafas kaget saat Mingyu tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras ke daun pintu, tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju Wonwoo. Ia menelan ludah dan berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan –"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Wajah Wonwoo memucat, dan Mingyu sudah lupa kalau Wonwoo bisa menjadi setidakberdaya ini, seperti.. sangat ketakutan dan lemah, dan Mingyu ingin memeluk dan melindungi versi Wonwoo yang ini, Wonwoo yang asli dan apa adanya. Wonwoo di sekolah punya wajah datar dan watak yang keras, kata-katanya tajam, pendiriannya kuat, dan pemberani. Aneh rasanya melihat sisi lemah dari Wonwoo, ia kelihatan lebih kecil dan kurus dari biasanya, dan Mingyu mendekatkan wajahya. Karena Wonwoo tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi dan Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti menatap bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan –"

"Tidak, diamlah," desis Mingyu, lalu ia mencium Wonwoo. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Wonwoo menjadi kaku, jadi ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah Wonwoo dan mengelus kedua pipinya menggunakan ibu jari. Wonwoo akhirnya menjadi lebih rileks, dan ia kini mencium Mingyu balik.

Kali ini, Mingyu sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi, dan sekarang tidak ada kata kembali. Jadi ia semakin mendekat dan menyudutkan Wonwoo, menghapus jarak di antara tubuh mereka berdua sehingga tidak ada tempat yang tersisa. Wonwoo dengan ragu-ragu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Mingyu, dan Mingyu membalas dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sial," Wonwoo terengah-engah mencari oksigen saat Mingyu melepas ciuman mereka. "Aku benci denganmu. Kenapa kita - "

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Mingyu, nafasnya juga tersenggal. Ia mengistirahatkan dahinya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo, menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang memabukkan. "Aku tidak tau dan aku tidak perduli, juga. Jadi kali ini diam saja, ya?"

Ruangan itu hening sementara, sampai kemudian Wonwoo berbisik lirih, "Baiklah," dan bagai diberi lampu hijau, hal itu cukup menaikkan nyali Mingyu untuk melakukan _hal-hal lainnya._ Ia mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan menggendongnya seperti koala, kaki Wonwoo di sekitar pinggang Mingyu.

"Jangan jatuhkan aku," desis Wonwoo, ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat Mingyu mulai menghisap dan menggigiti lehernya.

"Takkan kujatuhkan. Kau kecil."

"Aku tidak kecil." Wonwoo menggeram, kukunya menancap pada bahu Mingyu. Mingyu mendenguskan tawa kecil, melepaskan hisapannya pada satu bagian leher Wonwoo yang mulai membiru. Ia menatap mata Wonwoo.

"Bagiku kau kecil," kata Mingyu, ia tersenyum miring mendapati wajah Wonwoo yang memerah. "Kau kecil, dan wajahmu imut."

Tatapan yang Wonwoo berikan tajam dan bisa menghasilkan api, tapi wajahnya yang memerah hingga telinga malah membuatnya semakin imut. "Diam. Kau."

Mingyu tertawa kecil, tapi kemudian dia tidak sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya – membuat milik mereka berdua di bawah sana saling bergesekan – dan nafas Wonwoo tercekat di tenggorokannya, secara tidak sengaja mendesahkan "ohh", dan Mingyu benar-benar suka suara desahan Wonwoo. Ia menyelundupkan tangannya ke balik kaos Wonwoo, merasakan hangat dan lembutnya kulit punggungnya. ia mulai membelai dan mengelus-elus kulit Wonwoo, dan sepertinya Wonwoo menyukainya, karena Wonwoo terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang sama lagi.

Mingyu jadi penasaran suara seperti apa lagi yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Wonwoo. jadi ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo dan mulai menggerak-gekkan pinggul mereka maju mundur berkali-kali. Gesekannya bisa membuat Mingyu gila. Semua indra nya terbakar dan ia harus menutup matanya erat-erat agar tidak segera keluar. Kalau bisa ia ingin menulikan telinganya yang serasa berdenging, karena desahan Wonwoo makin menjadi dan ia mati-matian menahan klimaksnya yang sudah berada di ujung.

Saat gerakan mereka makin cepat, Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "M-Mingyuu.. aku, aku mau.. aku akan..."

"T-tunggu aku," balas Mingyu, dan tak lama mereka berdua melepaskan klimaksnya pada saat yang bersamaan. Mingyu menggeram, suaranya teredam di leher Wonwoo. Seluruh tubuh Wonwoo menegang, begitu juga Mingyu. Ia mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka berdua walaupun sulit. Hoodie nya basah oleh keringat, dan celana nya basah oleh hal lainnya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat dirasanya Wonwoo mengelus tengkuknya, seperti induk kucing mengelus anaknya.

Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo dengan hati-hati, kakinya masih gemetaran. Mingyu membantunya berdiri dengan kembali memeluk pinggangnya. Tubuh Wonwoo membeku karena dipeluk tiba-tiba, tapi akhirnya ia kembali rileks dan wajahnya kembali memerah, dan, Ya Tuhan, Mingyu tidak tau kalau wajah Wonwoo bisa semerah ini. Dia sudah biasa melihat wajah Wonwoo memerah karena capek atau marah, tapi tidak pernah karena malu atau karena.. _ini._ Dan mengetahui kalau ini semua hasil kerja Mingyu, membuat nya semacam _bangga._

"Menurutku..." mulai Wonwoo, ia berdehem dan matanya terpaku ke lantai. "Menurutku kita bisa menambahkan beberapa hal lagi pada tugas biologinya. Um. Menurutku kita belum selesai mengerjakannya."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menggoda Wonwoo. "Menurutmu?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala dan bersedekap. Ia kembali berdehem. "Kau harus kembali besok. Jadi kita bisa menyempurnakan tugasnya."

Mingyu tersenyum miring. Ia membungkuk dan memasukkan LKPD yang sempat terlupakan ke dalam tas nya, dan saat ia bangkit, menyampirkan tasnya ke punggung, Wonwoo sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memperhatikannya. Tapi tidak ada tatapan tajam di matanya. Hanya ada kebingungan dan... harapan. Mungkin.

Mingyu tersenyum kepadanya, dan Wonwoo tersenyum balik, benar-benar senyum dan bukan cuma senyuman miring atau senyuman meremehkan yang selama ini ia perlihatkan. Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus kepadanya, dan ia merasa hatinya menghangat. Jadi Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya dan membungkuk untuk mencium Wonwoo di kening. Wajah Wonwoo memerah karena malu, dan Mingyu sangat suka melihatnya. Ia bahkan mempertanyakan kenapa pula ia bisa bermusuhan dengan Wonwoo selama ini?

Selama ini Mingyu berfikir kalau melepaskan frustasinya dengan tinju, pukulan, dan berdebat dengan Wonwoo adalah cara yang efektif. Tapi kini dia baru menemukan cara yang jauh lebih efektif. Karena wajah tersenyum Wonwoo bisa menghilangkan frustasinya jauh lebih baik dari apapun di dunia ini.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

Um, hai? How was the story? This is my first time writing something M-rated, dan tanganku gemeteran, wkwk. Sok suci nih, padahal kalau baca biasa aja, tapi kalau nulis itu sensasinya beda hehe.

Ohya, aku udah menebar banyak hint di sepanjang cerita tentang masa lalu mingyu dan wonwoo. do you catch it?

Anyways, feedback? Thanks for reading!


End file.
